Ofrendas ardientes
by KayraDeArcadia
Summary: Traducción del fic Burnt Offerings de Caren Adams Boobookitty .


**Ofrendas ardientes**

_**Autora:**__ Caren Adams (boobookitty) __/ Renca / Caren_

_**Traductora:**__ KayraDeArcadia_

_**Título original:**__ Burnt Offerings_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Escena: Una reunión en la taberna, un viernes noche normal. El chico de la barra, BlacWolvz, prepara una bandeja de Darks para una atestada mesa en la esquina más alejada. Okie sonríe a BlacWolvz y coge la bandeja para llevarla a la mesa. Okie y BlacWolvz están trabajando en el turno de noche de la taberna.

-¡Eh, cuidado! ¡Que paso con los Darks!-grita Okie a través del barullo de la atestada taberna. Se dirige a la mesa en cuestión y sonríe alegremente a los reunidos allí.

-¡Ajá! ¡Han llegado los Darks! ¡Okie, eres un encanto!-GaeaGoddess sonríe ante la llegada de Okie.

-Vaya, gracias, Gaea-sonríe Okie.

Garnet, Emartin (TOAO) y Candidusg sonríen agradecidos a Okie mientras cada uno coge una taza. Scauwen y Lasha están sentadas frente a frente, sonriendo tontamente al mirarse a los ojos. Ni siquiera han notado la llegada de Okie.

-¿Han estado así desde que se sentaron?-pregunta Okie con una sonrisa.

Emartin (TOAO) se encoge de hombros.

-Sí, ¿pero puedes culparlas? No es frecuente que lleguen al mismo tiempo-se reclina contra su asiento y contempla a la pareja-. Escalofriante, ¿no?

Gaea, Okie, Candidusg y Garnet asienten, y luego ríen con ganas. Okie recoge la bandeja vacía y va de regreso a la barra.

-Una noche laboriosa-dice BlacWolvz mientras seca un vaso.

-Sip-replica Okie. Se toma un momento para reclinarse contra la barra y mira alrededor-. Aunque tengo un presentimiento, Blac. Uno muy fuerte.

RemyMartin oye esto y vuelve su atención hacia Okie.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Okie?-pregunta RemyMartin.

-Sólo es una sensación. Como si algo estuviera a punto de ocurrir. Algo grande-se encoge de hombros y sacude la cabeza-. Ah, es probable que sólo sea el humo-sacude la mano en dirección a AmberDragon, holgazaneando en un sofá mientras enciende la chimenea de cuando en cuando.

RemyMartin se estremece y asiente vacilante.

-Sí, es probable que sólo sea eso-alcanza su Daiquiri Dagger y se lo toma de un trago.

En otra mesa se sientan Picante, Keewee, G Force y Boobookitty aguardando la historia de OGRA_BARD. Su talento bárdico es bien conocido por esos lares, pero ella es modesta y humilde. Okie se desliza en una silla y escucha la historia de OGRA_BARD.

Tan pronto como OGRA_BARD abre la boca para comenzar su historia de angustia, la puerta de entrada a la taberna se abre de golpe.

-¿Qué?-Okie se pone en pie, sobresaltada por tan ruidosa entrada-. ¿Quién?

-Vamos, Gabrielle. Cogeré una mesa-una profunda y autoritaria, aunque femenina voz, brama fuera de la ahora silenciosa taberna. Xena entra y mira a todo el mundo, aunque sin mover la cabeza de un lado a otro. Sus cueros están polvorientos y muy gastados por un obvío largo viaje.

-Voy, Xena-Gabrielle entra y vuelve la cabeza de un lado a otro para captar la escena-. Concurrido. Y silencioso-dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí-dice Xena mientras se sienta en una mesa, dando la espalda a la pared. Desde este ventajoso punto puede observar todos los movimientos. Gabrielle se sienta a su lado, pareciendo incómoda bajo el escrutinio de los otros clientes.

BlacWolvz está ocupado secando más vasos y no les presta ninguna atención especial a las recién llegadas. Los negocios son los negocios. Okie se endereza y comienza a caminar hacia la mesa de las recién llegadas. Cuando los otros clientes notan el avance de Okie, reanudan sus conversaciones. Pronto la taberna está animada de nuevo.

Xena observa el avance de Okie. Sus penetrantes ojos azules se relajan. Sonríe ligeramente cuando Okie se detiene ante su mesa.

-Hola, viajeras. ¿Qué puedo traeros?-dice Okie alegremente. Todo resto de la sensación de malestar ha desaparecido visiblemente.

-Ah, yo tomaré agua. Una taza grande llena, por favor-dice Gabrielle con una radiante sonrisa para Okie. Okie asiente y mira a Xena.

-Un Dark, por favor. Y traénos cualquier plato especial que tengas-Okie asiente de nuevo, y Xena le da las gracias. Okie va al bar para coger las bebidas y encargar la comida.

-Me pregunto qué está haciendo Xena aquí-dice Okie mientras inspecciona a Xena.

-¿Pedir una bebida y algo de comer?-dice Blac con sorna.

-Hahaha. Muy gracioso-dice Okie con una sonrisita. Se encoge de hombros y coge el agua y el Dark.

-Aquí tenéis-Okie pone el agua delante de Gabrielle y el Dark delante de Xena-. Tenéis un plato de pan de nueces de regalo con vuestro pedido. Disfrutadlo-Okie consigue una gran sonrisa de Gabrielle y otra pequeña de Xena, luego se aleja.

-¡Dios mío... estoy hambrienta!-Gabby se avalanza sobre el pan de nueces y Xena le alza una ceja burlona.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre, Gabrielle.

-Y tú nunca pareces tenerla, Xena-ríe Gabrielle y muerde el pan de nueces-. Oh, pero si está delicioso-Xena le da un sorbo a su Dark y contempla los alrededores.

-¿Crees que Hera nos enviará a su Asesina?-pregunta Gabrielle, haciendo que salten migas de su boca.

-Bueno, espero que no. Hércules describió bastante gráficamente lo que podían hacer. Tu cayado sería un mondadientes para ellos-Xena suspira y mira a su amiga-. Ya has pasado bastante, amiga mía.

Gabrielle cierra los ojos y asiente despacio.

-Sí, así es. Pero trato de vivir cada día como viene. No menciones a Hércules. Por favor, Xena. Estuvo bien ir a casa por un tiempo. Estar rodeada por los amigos de Pérdicas y mi familia. Ahora mismo, sólo quiero ser capaz de sonreír.

Xena sonríe tristemente y asiente.

-Hecho. Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti, Gabrielle.

-Lo sé-Gabrielle sonríe a Xena y comparten un abrazo mental.

-De todos modos, Hércules nos advirtió de que Hera está desesperada por librarse de él. Él sólo espera que Hera no nos incluya a nosotras en sus peleas-Xena suspira y sacude la cabeza-. Si Hércules me necesita, le ayudaré. De lo contrario, me quedaré al margen de esta batalla.

Gabrielle asiente y observa al dragón en el cercano sofá.

-¡Caramba!-sus ojos se ensanchan cuando el dragón lanza una pequeña llamarada hacia la chimenea. Luego el dragón se reclina en el sofá y un ligero ronquido se escapa de su gran boca.

-Ésa es AmberDragon-dice una voz detrás de Gabrielle. Se vuelve para ver a una joven sentada en la mesa de al lado.

-¡Oh, hola! Soy Gabrielle.

-Hola. Soy Peace. La dragona, ése es su nombre-sonríe Peace y señala hacia el durmiente dragón-es nuestra huésped calienta chimeneas. Todas las tabernas deberían tener uno. Pero nosotros somos famosos por tenerla a ella.

-Oh. Increíble. Debería averiguar más acerca de ella. ¡Y tal vez también del resto de vosotros!-sonríe Gabrielle con satisfacción mientras en su cabeza se forman ideas para una nueva historia bárdica.

-Sí. Somos un puñado de Locos. Nos encontrarías bastante interesantes-Peace sonríe y se vuelve hacia sus amigas Mizaru, Ephany y Greenmt.

-Hmmm. Xena, me alegro de que nos detuviésemos aquí. Gente amistosa y un lugar interesante. ¡Qué agradable diversión!-Gabrielle sonríe a Xena, quien sonríe cálidamente a su amiga; contenta de que halle algo de felicidad.

"CRRRASHHH"

Xena se levanta tan pronto como la pared comienza a temblar. El estrépito de la pared derrumbándose hace que todos se pongan en pie. Salvo AmberDragon, quien duerme felizmente.

-Gabrielle, quédate a mi lado.

Gabrielle asiente y observa con cautela mientras una forma ensombrecida da un paso al frente desde el muro caído. Su cayado está firme en sus manos. Xena desenvaina su espada y aguarda.

Xena y Gabrielle notan que muchos de los clientes han tomado posturas defensivas con armas que debían tener. Quienquiera que sea el inoportuno invitado, él o ella, lo tendrá difícil para salir de la Taberna de una pieza. Xena sonríe fríamente. Gabrielle frunce el ceño.

-¿¡Dónde está Xena!?-una fuerte voz femenina brama desde las sombras. La figura puede ser vista ahora, mientras pasa por el agujero. Su cabello de color rojo fuerte está cortado a cepillo. Lleva planchas de metal por todo el torso y la parte superior de los muslos (recordando al Hombre de Hojalata). Parecía desquiciada.

-Gabrielle. Es la Asesina. Hera la ha traído de vuelta, tal como Hércules nos advirtió.

-Parece como si estuviera loca.

-Sí. Lo está-Xena sonríe y suelta su famoso grito de guerra mientras salta a través de la atestada taberna hasta el área que rodea a la Asesina.

-¿Xena? ¡Tonta de mí, pues claro que lo eres! ¡Ya puedo ver tus restos ardientes!-la Asesina ríe con maldad y luego toma aliento profundamente. Cuando espira, el fuego sale desde sus pulmones.

-¡Uf-Xena da una voltereta quitándose de en medio. El calor es intenso. Los muebles se han incendiado, pero los demás se están encargando de eso-. ¿Qué esperas lograr aquí, Asesina?-pregunta Xena con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

La risa sale de los finos labios de la Asesina.

-Un poco de destrucción aquí, un poco de dolor allí-vuelve la cabeza hacia la izquierda y escupe algo de fuego a una mosca, friéndola instantáneamente-. ¿No puede una chica divertirse un poco?

-Sólo si te comportas-dice Xena con la misma sonrisa irónica.

-¡Eso no es divertido!-la Asesina ríe de nuevo.

Xena capta movimiento con su ojo izquierdo. Sabe que la gente de la Taberna está preparando un ataque. Hace una mueca ante la idea de unos ciudadanos tratando de vencer a la Asesina. Incluso Hércules casi pierde. Frunce el ceño ante ese pensamiento, dándose cuenta de que no quiere que Hércules pierda jamás una batalla.

-La gente está agitada, Xena. ¿Los guiarás hacia su ardiente muerte?-de nuevo, un estallido de la molesta risa rechina desde la boca de la Asesina.

Xena embiste a la Asesina, su espada lista. Se acerca más. La Asesina espira fuego y Xena rechaza las llamas con su espada. Gabrielle está detrás, pero su cayado está preparado.

-Psst-Gauntlet trata de llamar la atención de Visitor.

Visitor oye el ruido y mira alrededor. Visitor ve a Gauntlet y avanza hacia la barra, donde se sientan los otros hombres.

-¿Estamos pensando lo mismo?-pregunta Visitor con una expresión nefasta.

-Eso creo. ¿Cómo crees que podemos superar a esa Asesina?-pregunta Gauntlet.

Visitor sacude la cabeza y mira alrededor.

-Usando cualquier talento especial que tengamos los Locos. Aunque no podemos entrometernos en el camino de Xena. Así que vamos a esperar una oportunidad y atacar entonces. ¡Consigamos información de lo fuerte que es cada uno, y luego montaremos un ataque total!

Gauntlet sonríe a Visitor.

-Pero, ¿has hecho esto antes?

En ese momento, resuena una débil imitación del grito de guerra de Xena.

-¡YiyiYideeYiYipYipeeee!-un hombre con lo que parece ser una tapa del cubo de la basura sobre el pecho entra a tropiezos por el portal que hizo la Asesina.

-Joxer-AvondaleGuy dice con un triste sacudimiento de cabeza. Ariana y Starfrost contienen una risotada ante la vista de Joxer con su espada en alto.

-¿Cómo Hades se metió en el guión?-se pregunta BlacWolvz pensativamente.

-¡¡No os preocupéis, gente de esta pequeña pero agradabel ciudad!! ¡Joxer el Poderoso está aquí!-Joxer entra precipitadamente y se coloca al lado de Xena.

Xena mira a Joxer con una ceja alzada inquisitivamente. Incluso la Asesina deja de escupir fuego para observar al recién llegado. Gabrielle sacude la cabeza y hace rodar los ojos.

-Joxer, creo que esto queda fuera de tu terreno-dice Xena mirando de reojo a la Asesina.

-¡He venido a ayudar, Xena!-con eso, Joxer blande su espada contra la Asesina-. ¡Lo siento por el idiota que se meta conmigo!

La Asesina ladea la cabeza hacia la izquierda y luego hacia la derecha. Toma aliento profundamente y espira.

-¡¡Cuidado!!-Xena coge a Gabrielle, la lleva al suelo y ruedan fuera de su alcance-. ¡Joxer! ¡Muévete!

-¿Por qué? Sólo es una ilusión-Joxer se mantiene firme arrogantemente con una sonrisa torcida. Cuando comienza a sentir el calor que emana de las llamas, da un chillido-. ¡¿O no?!

-¡¡Oh no!!-dice Gabrielle tumbada en el suelo mientras las llamas envuelven a Joxer. Aparta la cara.

Xena permanece en pie y se protege la cara del calor del chisporroteante Joxer. En cuestión de segundos, todo cuanto queda es la vibrante lámina de plata de la armadura que una vez cubrió el pecho de Joxer.

-Calma-dice Hoosier Man mientras observa la situación-. Jamás pensé que esa estúpida lámina de armadura sirviera para nada, pero mira eso, resistió el fuego de la Asesina-sonríe le da un golpecito a Gauntlet en la espalda con camaradería. Gauntlet asiente.

-Ahora voy a tener que matarte-dice Xena con una sonrisa.

-Adelante. Alégrame el día-la Asesina echa atrás la cabeza y ríe alegremente mientras Xena carga contra ella.

Okie se acerca a Starfrost y le susurra algo al oído. Starfrost asiente y comienzan a moverse hacia la pelea. El rojo brilla en sus ojos y sus cuerpos comienzan a retorcerse. Saltan en el aire con un rugido. Con los colmillos y las garras fuera, caen sobre la Asesina.

-¡¡Rrrroar!!-Starfrost clava sus uñas de dos pulgadas de largo en el hombro derecho de la sorprendida Asesina. La sigue Okie con un mordisco en la pantorrilla izquierda de la Asesina.

-¡¡Aagghh!!-la Asesina grita y agarra a Starfrost por las piernas y la lanza al otro lado de la Taberna. Starfrost aterriza con un ruido sordo tras golpear y tirar al suelo al cercano Chillin Mike.

Okie aúlla ante el dolor de sus amigos y en ese momento, la Asesina la agarra y la golpea a un lado. Okie es lanzada lejos, cayendo casi sobre la forma agachada de Gabrielle.

-¡Baqueidas!-dice Xena con los dientes apretados-. Pero, ¿cómo?-Xena aprovecha la oportunidad que se presenta y da un salto hacia la Asesina.

-¡Aiyyiyiyiyiyiyiii!-usa todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la Asesina y la arroja al suelo.

-¡Bien hecho, Xena!-grita Gabrielle con el puño en alto, mientras se inclina sobre Okie. Gabrielle comprueba vacilante el estado de la inconsciente Okie, cautelosa de cualquier garra o colmillo.

Xena se quita de encima de la Asesina y agarra la empuñadura de su espada. Desliza la espada hacia ese punto antes de golpear a la Asesina.

-Demasiado tarde-la Asesina emana una llamarada hacia Xena. Ésta golpea a Xena en la espalda y la hace caer al suelo.

-¡XENA!-grita Gabrielle mientras ve cómo las llamas lamen la espalda de su mejor amiga.

-De acuerdo, creo que es nuestro momento de entrar en acción-dice Xenasister con un brillo en sus ojos. Mira a Xenshade y Xenaaddict buscando su conformidad.

-Hagámoslo-dice Xenshade con una sonrisa.

-Ya es hora-Xenaaddict pone la mano sobre la empuñadura de su espadón y lo desenvaina. Xenshade coge dos dagas de unas vainas ocultas. Xenasister muestra una sonrisa malvada y desata su látigo.

-¡Aiyyiyiyi!-Xenasister carga hacia delante con el látigo golpeando el suelo a intervalos. Xenshade interviene detrás de Xenasister haciendo bailar las dagas en sus manos. Xenaaddict entra en formación con la espada preparada.

-Idiotas-escupe la Asesina. Da una doble voltereta para encontrarse con el ataque y entonces salta y da una patada con ambas piernas rectas como flechas. Xenshade es golpeada en el ataque y lanzada con violencia al suelo. Xenasister ataca con su látigo y atrapa las piernas de la Asesina. Tira hacia atrás, haciendo caer a la Asesina.

Xennaddict continúa con un tajo de su espada. La punta golpea a la Asesina en el brazo izquierdo.

-¡Estúpidas seguidoras de Xena! ¡Poco puede hacer tu espada para herir al arma de Hera!-ríe con su risa crispante y vapulea a Xenaaddict con un único puñetazo. La Asesina coge el extremo del látigo y jala de él hacia ella. Xenasister es empujada hacia delante a tal velocidad que todo cuanto tiene que hacer la Asesina es soltar su extremo y ver volar a Xenasister. Xenasister aterriza contra la lejana pared.

La Asesina se ha enfurecido y arrasa toda la taberna, quemando todo cuanto encuentra en su camino.

Gabrielle está al lado de Xena acunando la cabeza de su amiga sobre regazo. Xena está inconsciente y respira demacradamente. Cochise, Peace, Keewee y Crju van hacia las guerreras caídas.

5 Oclock Charlie, Gauntlet, Ephany y RemyMartin están apagando los incendios que la Asesina ha causado. La Asesina vuelve la vista, ve lo que están haciendo y comienza a correr hacia ellas.

-¡Cuidado!-grita 5 Oclock Charlie. Se inclina sobre la barra del bar y busca algo que usar como arma.

-¡Toma!-BlacWolvz le pasa una botella de alcohol. 5 Oclock Charlie la coge y la arroja. La botella golpea a la Asesina directamente en la cara y grita, sosteniéndose la cara con las manos.

-¡Qué gran pelea de taberna!-exclama 5 Oclock Charlie mientras se aparta el pelo húmedo de sudor de los ojos.

-¡Corred!-grita RemyMartin, cogiendo a Ephany de la mano y tirando de ella. Gauntlet suelta un taco entre jadeos, deseando tener su escudo invisible con él.

Roo, Deanlu y Ser Virgo están atendiendo las heridas de Xenaaddict y Xenasister cuando comparten una mirada entre ellos.

-Creo que es la hora de que algunos guerreros avezados presenten batalla-dice Roo con una ceja alzada.

-Aún estamos reponiéndonos de nuestra última batalla, pero tenemos la experiencia de nuestro lado-dice Deanlu con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-*(1)Sí*. Vayamos a presentar batalla, *(1)mis amigas*-Ser Virgo toma su espada y busca una oportunidad de atacar a la Asesina. Roo endereza su peto y saca su daga de pecho. Roo sonríe mientras sostiene la daga con la destreza de una guerrera cualificada. Deanlu sonríe ante la rejuvenecida energía de Roo. Deanlu saca el arma de elección nocturna; una lanza.

-¡Yuujuú!-Deanlu grita con una sonrisa malvada. Esperan a que la Asesina se vuelva y los vea antes de lanzar su ataque.

-¡¿Qué?!-la Asesina no tiene oportunidad de decir nada más que eso puesto que tan pronto como se vuelve, Ser Virgo entra precipitadamente, cortando el aire con su poderosa espada.

Roo apunta con su daga y la lanza.

-¡Diana!-grita cuando la daga se clava en el estómago de la Asesina. Allá donde aterrizó la daga surgen furiosamente unas burbujas enrojecidas. La Asesina grita, luego se saca la daga. El agujero que ésta dejó queda rápidamente bien cerrado, pero el estómago de la Asesina queda en llamas.

-¡Vuestro acero poco puede herirme, alfeñiques!-grita la Asesina con una sonrisa fanfarrona.

-¿Alfeñiques?-repite Deanlu. Aprieta con fuerza la lanza entre las manos y grita-. *(2)¡TXM Enforcer/bard/CUFFS* no puede tomar a la ligera que le llamen alfeñique!-la Asesina se aparta demasiado tarde, y Deanlu la embiste directamente en el vientre.

-¡¡¡AAGGHHH!!!-la Asesina queda con la lanza de Deanlu profundamente clavada en el estómago. Deanlu mira a su alrededor en busca de algo que pueda usar para empeorar la herida. Gabrielle llega a su lado con un vaso de alcohol en la mano. Deanlu la mira con una mirada burlona.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? ¿Emborracharla?-pregunta Deanlu encogiéndose de hombros.

-No. Esto-Gabrielle se toma la bebida rápidamente y coge una vela cercana. Escupe una ráfaga de alcohol, haciendo que la pequeña llama de la vela actúe como una antorcha.

-¡*(3)El truco del lanzallamas de Xena*!-dice AvondaleGuy con aspecto sobresaltado.

-Siempre quise hacerlo. Pero, los escritores nunca me dejaron-dice Gabrielle con una sonrisa traviesa. Todos observan cómo las llamas se aferran a la lanza en el vientre de la Asesina.

Las llamas se introducen en el estómago de la Asesina y ésta cae de rodillas con una mirada de agonía.

-*(4)¡Sólo vengo a decir buen trabajo!-susurra Ambrosia en la oreja de Deanlu. Luego, sin más, Ambrosia vuelve a retirarse.*

OGRA_BARD, Picante y Boobookitty se adelantan.

-¿Es el final?-pregunta OGRA_BARD vacilante.

-Eso espero-responde Picante-. Esta chica me está sacando de quicio.

Boobookitty busca a Visitor. Cuando lo encuentra, le susurra algo en la oreja. Él asiente.

-¡Poder de los gemelos maravilla activado!-gritan Boobookitty y Visitor al unísono mientras sus puños están cerrados juntos.

-¡Esperad un momento1-grita AvondaleGuy mientras corre hacia Boobookitty y Visitor-. ¡Yo también soy un gemelo maravilla!-junta su puño con los de ellos.

-Está bien, está bien-Visitor hace sitio para AvondaleGuy-. ¡Poder de los trillizos maravilla activado!

-¡En la forma de un iceberg!-grita Visitor.

-¡En la forma de una cabra montesa!-grita Boobookitty.

-¡En la forma de un tirolés!-grita AvondaleGuy, haciendo que sus camaradas lo miren con una ceja alzada.

La forma de Visitor es alzada con fuerza sobre los poderosos hombros de Greenmt y Boobookitty brinca ágilmente sobre éste. Y AvondaleGuy comienza a escalarlo y a cantar al estilo tirolés.

-Creo que las cosas han dado un giro hacia el mundo de la locura total-les susurra Candidusg a Scauwen y Lasha.

-Bueno, ¿y no era así antes?-Lasha muestra su famosa sonrisa radiante-. Somos unos locos. ¿Qué otra cosa esperabas de una escena de lucha?.

Greenmt se mueve lentamente hacia delante. La Asesina está de rodillas, sosteniéndose el más que evidente agujero en su estómago. Siente las vibraciones del suelo al acercarse Greenmt. Entonces la Asesina se tapa las orejas al escuchar el canto tirolés.

-¡Eh! Avondale Guy, sigue así. Parece que le molesta mucho-dice Boobookitty mientras brinca aquí y allí.

-De acuerdo, Greenmt. Creo que estamos en posición. Apúntame justo sobre ella-dice Visitor. Greenmt comienza a reducir su gran envergadura y tras un "sproing", empuja a Visitor con un poderoso empellón.

-¡Estuuupendoooo!-grita Visitor mientras su forma de iceberg está en el aire. Aterriza justo en el blanco.

-¡Ayudadme, me estoy fundiendo!-grita la Asesina mientras la forma de Visitor la aplasta bajo su helada forma.

-¡Justo en el blanco!-dice Chillin Mike mientras observa la cercana escena-. Sin duda un momento Kodak.

Boobookitty y AvondaleGuy, el segundo aún cantando al estilo tirolés, se arrojan hacia la forma ahora derretida de Visitor y lo tocan con sus puños.

-¡Poder de los trillizos maravilla desactivado!-la forma ahora humana de Visitor está sentada encima de una masa empalagosa de una sustancia como lava.

-Asqueroso-dice Visitor mientras es ayudado por Bobookitty a ponerse en pie-. Y, por cierto, ¿una cabra montesa?

Boobookitty se sonroja.

-Siempre he querido ser una cabra montesa en un episodio-suelta una risita vergonzosamente y Visitor suspira profundamente.

-Bueno, supongo que eso es mejor que un tirolés-dice Visitor mientras mira a AvondaleGuy.

-Eh-dice AvondaleGuy con las manos alzadas-Eso la molestó, ¿no?

OGRA_BARD llega y se reúne con Boobookitty en un gran abrazo.

-¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti!

Boobookitty devuelve el abrazo con gratitud.

-Gracias, Ogra. Abracitos de oso para ti.

-¿Ha vuelto todo a la normalidad-pregunta Okies. Cochise baja la vista hacia el cuerpo magullado de Okie.

-Eso creo. Pero, Okie, ¿qué es lo normal?-sonríe Cochise y Okie comienza a reír. Enseguida, pueden oírse muchas voces añadiéndose a la risa.

-¿Qu... qué... ha pasado?-se oye la voz de Xena. Gabrielle corre al lado de su amiga y se acuclilla a su lado.

-Xena! ¡Oh, gracias a los dioses! ¡Bueno, te perdiste la pelea! ¡Oh, fue grandiosa! Tendré que formar una historia con ella. Te pondré al corriente más tarde, pero la Asesina ha sido destruida.

Xena alzó una ceja.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo?

-Bueno, tras muchos intentos de derrotarla, Deanlu hundió su lanza en el estómago de la Asesina y yo entonces hice el truco del lanzallamas, que causó algún tipo de explosión interna. ¡Luego la forma de Iceberg de Visitor fundió a la Asesina!-recitó Gabrielle con voz apresurada y entusiasmada.

-Ah. Ya... veo-Xena se puso en pie, algo mareada y miró a su alrededor. La taberna estaba llena de pequeños incendios, diseminados por todo el lugar. Las mesas y las sillas habían sido reducidas a cenizas y el suelo estaba cubierto de cristales rotos. Los guerreros magullados, sangrantes o maltrechos se sostenían sobre algún otro o yacían en el suelo-. Así que, Gabrielle, ¿usaste el truco del lanzallamas, hmmm? Creía que te dije que nunca lo intentaras. Es peligroso.

Gabrielle sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

-Es agradable que las cosas hayan vuelto a la normalidad-Xena alzó una ceja y sonrío a Gabrielle con cansancio.

BlacWolvz cogió un vaso y comenzó a secarlo con un paño. Vio a Okie cojeando hacia ella.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Sip. Prepara un doble...-Okie se dejó caer sobre un taburete.

-Así que Okie, ¿decías algo sobre tener un presentimiento...?-dijo RemyMartin con una sonrisa.

-YAWWWN-todos se volvieron hacia el sonido que surgía de la cercana chimenea. Vieron a AmberDragon frotándose los ojos.

¿Qué es este maravilloso olor a quemado que he captado?

**FIN**

Algunas aclaraciones de la traductora:

***Nota de la traductora1**: En español, en el texto original.

***Nota de la traductora2**: No estoy segura de que esto tenga una traducción al español, más parece el nombre o sobrenombre del personaje.

***Nota de la traductora3**: La expresión original es (Xena's flame throwing trick) pero no se me ocurre mejor forma de traducirlo. Ya que lanzamiento de llama no me suena bien en español.

***Nota de la traductora4**: El párrafo original dice lo siguiente: ("I just de-lurked to say good job!" Ambrosia whispers in Deanlu's ear. Then, without further ado, Ambrosia turns back into the Lurker) Donde **de-lurked** vendría a ser algo así como el que deja de merodear, refiriéndose a los que están en un chat o foro donde leen los mensajes y responden de forma muy esporádica; y **the Lurker** sería el lugar de merodeo, o sea fuera de escena. Son ese tipo de expresiones que no tienen una traducción exacta al español.

**De parte de la traductora:** Espero que disfrutéis de esta historia tanto como yo la disfruté traduciéndola. Os pido, por favor, que si notáis algún error en la traducción me lo hagáis saber para corregirlo. Un saludo ^^


End file.
